Disease
by John Farragut
Summary: A Nintendo Portal Make-a-Story: Mario and Luigi are kidnapped by Kamek, who is led by Koopa Troopas who've kidnapped an ISBN agent. Meanwhile, Yoshi prepares for the battle against Bowser until he receives a demand: Kill King Bowser Koopa.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There's a lot of thanks that goes into this fanfic we did. I could never have done this alone. Thanks to Mariofan9, Chapien, and Mr. Luigi for the inspiration and launching points for this thriller! I've had a lot of fun so far, and I can't wait to see how the rest of our story evolves!

--

**Prologue**

**A single Toad **lay unconscious on the gurney, his mouth masked to inhale the anesthetic. Physicians in biosuits stood over him, making observations and giving commands.

A single doctor stood at the other end of the warehouse, watching the process. A Koopa Troopa approached from a hallway to the left, a folder in his hand.

"Did you get an ID?" said the doctor.

"Ted Goodrich. ISBN intelligence agent, clearance level 6." The Troopa's answer was rehearsed and prompt. "Last name we've been looking for."

"It's not," said the doctor. "Not until I have every name that I need." He watched the physicians insert a syringe into the IV, and stared at the Toad with a look of contempt. The doctor looked on to make certain the liquid in the syringe was emptied.

"How much time does he have?" asked the Troopa.

"As much as twelve hours."

The Troopa raised an eyelid. He pulled out his cellphone and pressed buttons on the keypad. "You've cut the time in half."

"Even better than our estimates. Now we'll have a more thorough demonstration for the Princess."

The Troopa nodded in agreement. "Kamek?" he spoke into his phone.

_"Yes, Sir?"_

"It's your cue. Take them out."

_"Will do."_

Without a pause, the Troopa clapped his phone shut.

"Thank you, Sergeant," said the doctor, his frown lifting. "You gave me the last name I need."

The hammer of a gun cocked.

Two silenced shots punched through the air, landing in the Troopa's chest. The Koopas surrounding the medical table continued their work without interruption.

A red Yoshi came into view, burying his weapon in the saddle on his back.

"Get him out of here," said the doctor.

The Yoshi nodded. The doctor took the Troopa's cellphone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yawn!** mario gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom.

mario:"ooooh, I'm a so tired"

mario heers a knocking on the door.

Mario:"Huh?"

mario approaches the door, opens it and steps outside.

Mario:"Mama mia, hello?"

a shadowed figure swoops down and grabs mario.

Mario: "owowowowow! Mama mia! It's you!"

the shadowed figure knocks mario unconcious and flies away with mario.

--

3 hours later...

--

Luigi gets up and steps into the hallway.

Luigi:"I wonder where a mario is?"

Luigi begins to examine the house.

Luigi:"Mario? Mario. MARIO!!"

Luigi steps outside and finds mario hat laying on the ground.

Luigi:"OH NO!"

Luigi runs into the house, grabs mario's hammer and dashes out of the house and down the path...


	3. Chapter 3

**...Luigi ran** to Toad Town, and he asked everyone if they'd seen Mario.

''No, but I remember my friend telling me, he gave directions to a dark and scary person to your house. '' Luigi quickly ran over to the Toad's friend, and asked him who he had given direction, how the person looked like, and all needed info.

''Well, he wore a robe and had a hood on, so I saw nothing of his face. He kept speaking in whispers, and he disappeared in a flash after I had given him directions. '' Luigi asked all around the town, and some had seen the kidnapper, but none had actually seen where he had gone. Desperately, Luigi knocked the door of Merlin's house.

He heard a voice from the other side. '

'Merlin's not in.''

Luigi kept knocking, and eventually Merlin opened the door. Luigi was almost hit by it, but luckily he wasn't. ''What is it?!" asked Merlin in an angry voice. Luigi explained everything and soon Merlin wasn't angry anymore.

''Yes, I've seen this figure. The Star Spirits told me to keep track of him with my Crystal Ball, so I did. '' Luigi was very happy with this, finally someone helpful. '' He's right now hiding in Forever Forest. Luigi didn't like Forever Forest at all, it was a very strange forest.

However, even though Luigi was scared, for Mario, he had gone through scarier things and places. Luigi quickly went to to the entrance of Forever Forest, waited for a moment to pluck up the courage, and ran in...


	4. Chapter 4

**So, Luigi entered** the Forever Forest. Rumors have that one false move and you are lost. But If you get it right, the only place you can wind up at is Boo's Mansion, which made Luigi nervous. He wandered in the forest for hours befor he came across a small hut. Luigi entered, cold and frightened. But he soon found out the one who lives in the hut was none other than his old friend, Professor E. Gadd!

Luigi asked his old friend, professor Elvin Gadd, what he was doing there. '' Why, I've heard rumours of a weird creature hiding here! '' Said the Professor. This gave Luigi more hope of achieving his goal. He told the Professor everything. '' I have an idea, Luigi! I can help you find the creature. I have a special Gameboy Horror, made to track down the creature.

Luigi had more courage then before, as he walked out of the hut of professor E. Gadd. He turned his Gameboy Horror on. It made a high sound, and showed an advanced map of Forever Forest and which paths to take. The map showed a bright red spot, near the entrance of the Mansion. Luigi asked the Gameboy Horror, what the bright red spot meant.

'' The red spot is the selected target. '' said the Gameboy. Luigi didn't lose a second and ran through the forest, in the direction of the red spot. He didn't even mind the scary laughs and chuckles that could be heard all around the forest. He came to a road with a sign. He didn't mind reading it, for the red spot was only a few metres away from him.

In the distance, he saw a robed figure. In the pale moonlight it looked terrifying. Luigi plucked up his courage again, ran over to the figure, and jumped at it...


	5. Chapter 5

**The hooded charector** raised a hand at him and chanted the words "Argash lath marek!" And there was a big flash of ligh, and suddonly he was in a jail cell. The locater said he was in the basement of Boo's Mansion, and the red dot was in the Throne room on the 3rd floor.

Two things he noticed about the cell. One was that he could see a new version of the poltroghest with the letters 4000 one it and second was that there was a green boo standing just in front of him.

"Do not fear. I am Booletta. Perhaps you heard of me," said she.

"Yes. You are the friendly boo mario told me of," replied Luigi.

"I can get you the jailer's keys just upstairs, but it will be for a price..." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**The mounds** of two ocean mountains cradled the bronze sun into its rest below the horizon. Yoshi stood at the edge of the Island in a hypnotic stare; behind him, the light from the two crescent moons danced upon the water. Yoshi heard his name being called but didn't flinch; he assumed it was someone else, yet another one of his cousins with the same name.

_"Yoshi!"_

"What?" he blurted, turning around.

"There's a situation," said a black Yoshi, waddling up the hill. "Someone's holding Mario Amadino hostage."

Yoshi's eyelids pointed upward in fear. "What are you talking about? Who?"

The black Yoshi hesitated. He turned and pulled a thick device from his saddle. Yoshi took it in hand and glanced at the screen, his hands trembling in time to his throbbing heart. Mario's head was bowed, his back hunched over closer to his knelt knees. His arms disappeared behind his back, his wrists tied in a blood-stopping knot. Above him, a hooded figure unveiled his face with his free hand; his other hand held a wand that pointed perilously at the back of Mario's uncapped head.

_"Yoshi, I hope you took my words seriously."_

"Kamek!"

_"I said that you would pay for what you did. One thing you need to remember about the Koopa people is this: They have a long and detailed memory."_

"When was this taken?" cried Yoshi.

"I don't know. It came through the satellite a few minutes ago. He made it clear it wasn't live."

"...So I suggest you listen to my directions. On the other side of the Island is a box with a beveled lid. Find it and take what is in it. Upon receiving this recording, you have a half-hour to find the box. If you don't, we will kill everyone you know, starting with Mario."

The video ended in blackness. The two Yoshis flashed each other blank looks and grim eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maros Kanan** stopped at the doorway of Bowser's bedroom and knocked with three sharp whips of his wrist. "Your Highness," he said, droning in an emotionless breath.

"You lookin' for someone?"

The piping voice prompted the suited Koopa to whirl around. The plastic bag in his right hand rustled and crinkled. "I'm looking for His Highness," he accented. "Listen, Trevor, if I'm still working here when the King asks me to find him another gory nuclear-crisis video game, please do me a favor by throwing me out into the arboretum and shooting me."

"Fine. But then you won't be able to shoot _me._ I'm gettin' tired of hearing those game store clerks say, 'Ugh. _Again?'"_

Maros deepened his casual frown. "I'll just open the door and throw this in his room."

"Maros, are you nuts?"

"Fine. You do it."

"But I--" Trevor paused, stopped by a frigid stare.

"Just hope he hasn't ingested any caffeine, or he will kill both of us for intruding."

Trevor nodded. "If anything happens to me," he breathed, "you'll never hear the end of it."

Maros said nothing as the doorknob turned with a heavy click. The iron-cased door creaked open at Trevor's hesitant touch.

"Your--Your Highness!"

"What is it, Trevor?" Maros snapped. He barreled into the room and stopped short of a chair bowled backward. Bowser's wrists were bound to its slotted back, his ankles tied in a death clench around the chair's bowed legs. His bulging jaws were pried halfway open by a cloth tied beneath his horns.

"Is-Is he dead?" shouted Trevor.

"Help me lift him off the floor!"

The two Koopas knelt down and grasped the chair in their hands. With their knees, they lifted Bowser's beastly body upright, and a hand reached around and untied the cloth in his mouth.

"Did--Did he get suffocated?" asked Trevor.

"No," replied Maros. He dug his slender bill into the moist cloth, and his face convulsed as he inhaled.

"What?"

"Garlic breath," Maros gagged, inhaling another sniff. After a pause, he wobbled backward in a dizzy motion. "This was laced with a chloroform. I can smell it."

"Is that the fruity smell in here? Man, it's making me dizzy."

"Open a window. We'll get some air in here."

Trevor nodded and lifted a creaking wooden frame upward. The curtains in the window shivered in the autumn breeze.

"Your Highness," said Maros, shaking Bowser's shoulders. "Your Highness, can you hear me?"

Bowser's head remained slumped over. After a moment, he inched his head upright and lifted his sluggish eyelids.

"There you go," Maros breathed. "Let me untie you."

"Oh, jeez," Bowser groaned.

"What?"

"Every artery in my head feels like it's pounding."

"That has to be laughing gas the cloth was laced with. Sire, what happened to you? Who was here with you when this happened?"

Bowser's head wobbled from side to side as he breathed incoherent words.

"Who?"

"Mm-m-m--I don't know."

"You don't remember anything?"

"No. Well--the last thing I remember was--was Kamek."

On cue, Maros and Trevor whirled around, their widening eyes meeting.

"He--He came in here. He was talking to someone on his cell. Then it kinda got fuzzy and just went blank."


	8. Chapter 8

Luigi asked, "What is the price?"

Booletta responded, "Mario owes me. when you rescue your brother, he must pay me back. Deal?" said Booletta.

"Deal" responded Luigi.

Booletta unlocked the door with a iron rusted key. Luigi put on the Poltroghust 4000, and sucked up two nearby sleeping boos. He ran to the stairs, to the third floor. He had a feeling that this creature would know where Mario is. Booletta casually trailed behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**"He said** a half an hour, right?" said the black Yoshi. He turned to look at the western horizon. "The sun'll be gone any minute! What if we can't find the box in time?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that we're being set up?"

The black Yoshi paused, as if dumbstruck.

"Why would Kamek make us do this without giving us directions to do it?" added Yoshi. "Because he wants to control us for some reason."

"Okay, so why are we still looking?"

Yoshi squared his small shoulders. "Because Mario's my friend."

The Yoshis stared up and down the crescent-shaped beach, the light of the dimming sun casting longer shadows. The turquoise water inside the yawning mouth of the bay emptied into the ocean ahead. Palms and ferms dotted the foothills on either side of the massive bay, and tough grasses withered away where sand and earth merged.

"I don't see anything," said the black Yoshi. "Why didn't he give us a clue or something?"

"Shh-hh. Wait a minute." Yoshi put a finger to his lips and cocked his head to his right. A muffled tune began to play.

The black Yoshi raised an eyelid. "Yeah, I hear it, too. It sounds like a cellphone."

Yoshi trudged through the sand. "This way," he said, motioning with an arm.

The melodic ringing grew louder. The two Yoshis followed the noise and stopped at a clump of rocks. The ebony box hid in the shadow of the stones, but it was discernible enough for Yoshi to find.

"Here it is," he exhaled, lifting the lid of the box. The song coming from the cellphone inside was crisp and cheery, although it made Yoshi all the more nervous.

"Wait! What are you doing?" asked the black Yoshi. "You're not answering that, are you?"

"Do you have another plan?"

Yoshi's quick response went unanswered. He opened the phone and took in a breath. "Who are you?"

"Good for you, Yoshi," said the voice, metallicized and garbled by a processor. _"You found it--and with about a minute or so to spare."_

"Who is this?"

_"Kamek has been eliminated. You will be dealing with me now. It's time to give you your next assignment."_

Yoshi turned a baffled look at his comrade.

The voice laughed in response to the pause. _"You didn't think it'd be just that one assignment, did you? Don't worry. Your other assignments won't be so vague."_

Yoshi said nothing at first. "What else do you want?"

_"It's very simple. I'm calling in regards to the infamous King Bowser."_

"What about him?"

_"I want him dead."_

Yoshi's look of confusion deepened. "What did you say?"

_"I want Bowser's body delivered to 4615 Collier Road in Mushroom City by dawn. In return for this service, Mario will be handed back to you."_

"And what if I don't?"

_"Then you lose Mario. One way or another, Bowser will be eliminated. Whether or not you want your friend back is up to you. It doesn't matter how you get rid of Bowser. Just remember: If you fail to meet the deadline, Mario dies. If I find that there has been a switch made, or if there is any indication there is anyone else but you, Mario dies."_

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me exactly who you--"

Yoshi was cut off. The line went dead.


End file.
